wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Shatter/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is SHATTER. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: The Queen of Barbronia dropping the fake crown, causing it to break-- from Down With Word Up) (Clip 2: The emerald sub falling to the ground and breaking-- from Thorn in the Sidekick) (Clip 3: A clone of Lady Redundant Woman knocking over a box held by Mr. Botsford, causing the unicorn in it to fall and break-- from Line Lessons with Lady Redundant Woman) (After the clips, Huggy swings by the contestants on a rope, and accidentally knocks over all of their podiums.) Beau Handsome: Uh, Huggy, what are you doing? Emily: I'd like to answer the question, but Huggy shattered my buzzer. I mean, it's totally broken into pieces! Beau Handsome: Hmm, you're right about the definition... shatter does mean to break into pieces... but, uh, well, you didn't buzz in. Emily: How COULD I have? Beau Handsome: Uh, with your BUZZER-- Oh, right. Sorry. Judges, Emily did correctly define the word, can we accept her answer? (A bell rings.) Beau Handsome: We CAN, okay! (evidently talking to a judge) Huh? Oh, this tie? No, it's not new, Oh, well, I like your tie too, sure you can borrow it. (back to the game) Congratulations, Emily, you are today's winner! Huggy, show her what she's won! Beau: (offscreen) An official WordGirl rope swing! (The curtain opens, showing Huggy is dangling from the same rope from earlier. The audience applauds.) Beau Handsome: That's it for today's episode. See you next time on-- Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Our returning champion will have a chance to play for even greater prizes on the bonus round! Emily, you correctly defined the word shatter, are you ready to play the bonus round? Emily: You bet! Beau Handsome: Great! Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for shatter. (Picture 1: Mr. Big swinging a golf club in his office and breaking the window) (Picture 2: Dr. Two-Brains admiring the moon through a window) (Picture 3: The Energy Monster surprising a ship captain-- from Becky and the Bard) Beau Handsome: Give it a shot, Emily! Emily: I'm gonna go with number one. Mr. Big's golf club has clearly shattered a hole in the window. Beau Handsome: That's correct! You're our bonus round winner! Show her what she's won, Huggy! Beau (offscreen): An official WordGirl tub of chocolate pudding! (The curtain goes up, and Huggy pops out from inside a giant tub of pudding.) Beau Handsome: Save some pudding for me! That's our show, ee you next time on-- Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes